Dispensers for sheet materials are well known in the art. Exemplary dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2004/0040670 A1, pub. Mar. 4, 2004 in the name of Chandaria, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,184, iss. Feb. 21, 1989 to Shannon and U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,086, iss. Jul. 3, 1973 to Aldrich.
Sheets and laminates may be tabbed to provide easy manipulation by the user, as illustrated by U.S. Publication No. 2003/0154569 A1, pub. Aug. 21, 2003 in the name of McKay and U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,466, iss. Oct. 4, 1994 to Delonis.
Yet other attempts in the art teach delamination of plural laminae of a laminate. Exemplary art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,584, iss. Aug. 25, 1992 to Schuh et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,305, iss. Mar. 12, 1996 to Mailloux; U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,379 B1, iss. May 25, 2004 to Congard et al.; and U.S. Publication No. 2004/0126529 A1, pub. Jul. 1, 2004 in the name of Squier et al.
However, the art fails to teach a convenient dispensing apparatus which also provides for separation of laminae of a laminate. Such laminates include materials used for application of functional or aesthetic benefits to walls and other surfaces such as dry paint, architectural surfaces, wallpaper, decals, stickers, labels, faux covers usable for windows, floors, countertops, furniture and other uses, etc., where such separation may be desirable.